Road to Naruto: The Untold Tales
by blukmage19r2
Summary: What if there is more to the Alternate World based from the movie, Road to Naruto? What happens in a world where a different Naruto is taking care of his orphaned best friend Cherry (RTN Sakura)? Plenty of character bashing and alternative scenarios will ensue in this romantic story. (Test Idea for now.)


_**Naruto: RTN - Untold Tales**_

_Based on Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie_

Retold and rearranged by blukmage19

* * *

**Disclaimer**: This is positively a work of fiction. This author is not the owner of the original story. This story is (somewhat) based on the Road to Ninja: Naruto Shippuden the Movie, but begins at the Part 1 scenario of the Series, with a twist.

Also, this story will have plenty of deviations and references along the way, so bear this in mind.

* * *

**Summary**: What if there's more to the Genjutsu World that happened to Sakura and Naruto in the movie? What differences would it make to change the alternate realm of reality when a different Naruto is involved in there? There's going to be plenty of adventures and a whole lot of muscles to burn!

**Main Pairing**: Naruto/Sakura/Harem(?)

**Tags**: Minato/Kushina!Alive!Not Hokage, Kizashi/Mebuki!Hokage, Naruto/Menma!Brothers (Twins), Positively AU (Alternate Universe), Naruto/Disowned/No Jinchuuriki, Sakura!Cherry, Naru/Saku/Possible Harem, Character(s)!Bashing, Muscular/Muscles

* * *

**Chapter 1 (Test Chapter)**

§

In the area known as Konohagakure, is a young 6 year old blond-haired, cerulean-eyed boy named Naruto, who is the younger twin brother of Menma.

Menma is much like his twin brother, but is a rather arrogant boy who acts all high and mighty, while Naruto tried his hardest to keep himself on the modest side. They just recently attended the Konoha Ninja Academy.

Their parents are Minato and Kushina Namikazé. They are high-ranking nin that tries to hold the family together, however _flimsy_ it may be. And they always like Menma best, not that Naruto would complain much, they just didn't seem to care much about him.

Naruto has a first friend since he was little, Sakura Haruno _(who goes by her affectionate nickname, "Cherry")_. Her parents - Kizashi Haruno (the current Hokagé) and Mebuki (his wife and right-hand secretary) are reigning as the Head Ninja in the village and are good friends with Naruto. Every other day, Naruto and Cherry learned to play nice with each other and shared things and toys together and learn about some things that they shouldn't share. To Cherry's parents, it was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. So they secretly planned an idea of an arranged marriage between their daughter and Naruto, when the time comes.

However, when it comes to Menma, Cherry didn't like him very much because of his behavior. He steals her stuff, trashes her room, and even pinned the blame on his younger brother, to which Minato and Kushina believed the older son's lies, and poor Naruto is left holding the bag. However, one such occasion, Kizashi decided to straighten the matter between the boys and said that Menma is the one that should be horsewhipped for his cruel mischief, because Cherry and Naruto explained the situation to their parents and decided that their friendship is to be taken with a grain of salt, meaning that if anything is taken out of context again, their relationship as friends would be questioned before ending them but good. But that doesn't mean that he wouldn't treat young Naruto badly because of his kindness to his only daughter.

**-RTN-**

Naruto also has friends since before the days in the academy.

There's Ino Yamanaka, who's more of a shy person and isn't as boisterous as she looks. Ino, however, still puts in some effort as a proper kunoichi. _(She is good friends with Naruto and Cherry.)_

Shikamaru Nara isn't a shirker, much like the Nara clan. However, he's not the brightest bulb on the fixture, so he ended up doing some idiotic and dumb things.

Choji Akimichi is a stout-hearted kid, even if he's the thinnest in appearance. He likes a well-balanced diet and doesn't like to overeat himself half to death.

Shino Aburame is a rather mysterious kid that tends to hate bugs that annoy him, so he usually carries some bug deterrent _(the organic, non-pollutant kind)_ to exterminate those pests.

Kiba Inuzuka is a cat person, and he and his assigned nin-ken _(ninja dog)_ Akamaru don't really get along with each other very well, much like being natural enemies. (Cat VS Dog)

Sai likes enjoying the outdoors and does art on paper and pottery to make an honest living, especially with his brother, Shin _(his only living relative)_. However, to one's POV, his drawings are rather sloppily done, like it's being made by a little kid's style, with little to no skills at all. He also has a bad habit of calling people with nicknames that gave him the wrong impression _(__i.e__. - Menma = Weenie, Hinata = Ugly)._

Yakumo Kurama is a go-go, up-and-coming kunoichi, that is a giant of a girl (taller than average, that is), whose family is rather tight-knitted. She has a hobby of painting art of nicer details, including still life. She has a crush on her classmate and painting partner, Sai, but she later got along with Naruto to help her with her emotional issues.

Ami is the niece of Anko (whom the latter has a much older sister). She used to be the bully at the Ninja Academy, mostly teasing certain people like Cherry and Naruto, but Anko and her mother made her change her POV about what it's like to be without a family member in her life, since her father died from an unfortunate event. Since then, Ami became a better friend to Sakura, Ino, and eventually warmed up to Naruto.

Rock Lee is an older kid, however, he is a thief of sorts, preferably pilfering women's undergarments - panties, bras, and anything in between.

Neji is another older boy, but is an immature brat and a pervert that uses is Byakugan to oversee the women bathing. He can only see them in X-Ray'd _(Tenketsu)_ vision and not in the actual living flesh_._ He doesn't have the Caged Bird seal on his forehead, since it had never existed.

Ten-Ten is an older girl that always find herself getting a bandage or two from her handling of weapons, to which she has butterfingers most the time. _(She, too, is close to Naruto, Cherry, Ino, and Ami as good friends as they end up playing an innocent game of "doctor" to tend to her "accidents".)_

Then there's Sasuke Uchiha, who is a young boy that is a showoff. He respects women that fawned over him like an idol. It's been like that ever since day 1 of the academy. Sakura, Ino, and a few other girls were the exceptionals.

And finally, there's Hinata Hyuga. She has a overly-serious fling for Menma, wearing flashy and provocative clothes, puts on make-up to make herself look "_dainty_"...

_***‹Glass Mirror Smashing Sound›***_

...and she despises Naruto and anybody else who dared to mess or flirt with her boyfriend, depending on who's who.

But more onto Naruto's story...

**-RTN-**

Everything was relatively routine in Konohagakure… that is, until disaster struck! On the night of the red moon is when the 9-tailed Masked Fox, Kurama, was on the loose in the village after the previous Jinchuuriki (that is not Kushina) suffered a fatal circumstance and the seal broke, releasing the relatively upset titanic masked fox that started reeking havoc inside the village's walls. Chaos and calamity has ensued by the fox and an army of rogue-nin rushing in as the blood-red moon was shining over the village.

Kizashi and Mebuki took their daughter and Naruto _(who ended up getting a ringside seat)_ to the roof of the Hokagé building and made the boy promise to take care of Cherry, treat her right, and for them to become better ninja to protect and serve the public as would a proper Hokagé should do. And before they entered the fray, the 4th Hokagé gave his only daughter his pendant _(a 5-point star, shaped like a cherry blossom on each side, with one petal darker in color than the others)_ and to Naruto, a scroll meant to be opened when he and Cherry are 14 and/or are willing to become lovers into marriage (and that means all things sexual).

And what happens next will change the children's lives forever as the Harunos laid down their lives to protect the populace.

**-RTN-**

The blood moon subsided as the weather turned into dark clouds that blotted out the sun and then started to rain. The rogue-nin were eventually captured or killed on the spot; there were no fugitives.

However, it became a tragic day in Konohagakure. Kizashi and Mebuki, along with a number of people, have either sacrificed their lives to protect the village, are killed in action, or were victims of some horrible circumstances, leaving Cherry all alone, as she cried on Naruto's shoulders as he gave her some comfort, like what a good friend would do.

Minato and Kushina, along with Menma _(who is trying to take a rest in the hospital after having the masked fox sealed inside the sealing matrix on his abdomen)_, couldn't comprehend why would the Hokagé's daughter be very close to Naruto. They tried to separate Cherry to let her be given custody to the orphanage, but Naruto refused and said, "Take anybody who lost their families, but please don't take Cherry-chan away, dattébayo."

And that's when Tsunade _(a blond-haired woman with a slim, not really flat-chaste appearance and wears glasses)_ and her niece, Shizune _(a brunette that is a busty kind of woman and carries a black piglet named Tonton)_ came by and noticed that Naruto has a scroll that the deceased Hokage and wife gave to him and he said that it's very important. There are no weapons or secret ninja arts in the scroll, they surmised, but some much more in value.

Menma wanted the scroll all to himself for his reward for containing the masked beast, but his parents forbade him to do so, as Naruto explained the exact words that Kizashi and Mebuki left before their passing.

And the Namikazés and the few witnesses were astounded by Naruto's strange approval. And Tsunade (who decided to stay in her hometown) decided that, as the acting Hokagé, Cherry will stay in her own house, under Naruto's supervision, with some trusted adults present to check on them, of course.

**-RTN-**

[2 Years Later]

On the day of March 28, it was not only Cherry's birthday, but also the day that her parents died, to which the village gave them the annual life celebration for their heroism by means of a festival that lasted 3 days.

Naruto decided to go to whatever store there is to give his best friend her present, while the Haruno (dressed in her formal yukata) is waiting for her friend, after spending some time for herself.

But when Naruto came back to find Cherry at their meeting place, for some strange reason, she's gone!

And that's when he develops a sense of danger as he follows the trail of pinkish hair that was left behind, along with some articles of clothing. That could mean one thing: a rapist is on the lam with Cherry. And if there's anything that Naruto hates with rapists, it's the kind that does it to defenseless children. So he grabbed a ledge of the nearby roof to instinctively find the rapist and Cherry from the high ground.

**-RTN-**

Cherry is struggling and is screaming (even though it was muffled by duct tape) against a man who is a sick, sick person with a terrible desire: to find and rape any defenseless girls and maybe kill them, so that they won't be missed by anybody (in their own minds).

Her clothes were being torn off and were removed without much care. Even her good pair of panties were ripped away.

As Cherry continued screaming for help, the rapist snarled at her, "Shut up, little bitch! Your cries for help won't save you, because you will be mine! You, the Hokagé's daughter, are mine! Mine!"

And he proceeded to remove his pants to reveal his pitiful manhood and just as he was about to move closer and closer, Naruto surprised the rapist and smashed him with a loose earthen roof tile on his head, buying enough time to grab the helpless Cherry and escape, but the problem is that the rapist is rather persistent as he drew out his kunai and growled, "That hurts, you little shit! You'll never outrun me, a Chunin, so prepare to die!"

"Not on your life, you dirty dog!" Naruto declared, "I've heard about you from the wanted list. There were a number of rapes happening recently, and I saw you trying to do that to Cherry-chan! I will not let you do this thing to her, ever, dattébayo!"

And the Chunin rapist prepares to throw his weapon at the children, but Naruto used the dropped clothes rod on the street and hit the rapist in his sweet spot, right in the g*****, making him feel exquisite pain as he yelled curse words that were loud enough for a nearby ANBU to hear, just enough opportunity for Naruto to carry the shook-up Cherry in his arms all the way to the Hokagé's office.

**-RTN-**

"Obaa-chan! Obaa-chan!" Naruto called out to her office door, "Open up! Open the door! We have trouble here! Help us, please!"

And it was Shizune who answered the door to find an exhausted Naruto holding his friend Cherry in his arms.

"Good heavens, you two, what happened?" the busty nurse exclaimed.

Naruto explained the situation to his sister-figure. She suggested them to get Cherry photographed for evidence before tending to her wounds and the fixing of the badly cut hair.

**-RTN-**

By the time Minato and Kushina came here in the hospital room, leaving Menma in the waiting room, they see Naruto carrying a gown-wearing Cherry like she was a baby, they were angry at their younger son for something they thought he did to her, like she was under a genjutsu, and Kushina slapped him, yelling, "Naruto, how could you do this to Cherry! Do you realize what you have done, dattébané‽"

But Naruto stood his ground and said, "One of your fellow men kidnapped Cherry-chan, Kaa-san!" the boy explained, "One of _your_ trusted men did this to her. Just look at what he did to poor Cherry-chan, 'ttébayo!" And the lone Haruno shivers madly from the trauma that she experienced, as she clings to Naruto for comfort like a security blanket, still crying for her lost parents..

Tsunade came by said to the Namikazés, "You two ought to be ashamed of yourselves! Can't you see that your son have saved Cherry from a life of misery or even a grisly fate? And where were you when she was nearly raped and traumatized by the rapist who wasn't present at the roll call? Oh, that's right, you were too busy _doting_ and _spoiling_ your other son with Chakra control, while Naruto had to practice his exercises and education all by himself and with Cherry-chan." And the Doctor Hokage gave the Namikazés a (tongue) lashing that they'll never forget, but will they ever learn their lesson? Naruto skeptically thinks so.

Before Cherry is taken to the Yamanaka's for a few psychiatric sessions, Naruto gave her her birthday present, an empty wooden box for putting trinkets, along with a built-in mirror inside, telling that under all the ugliness the world gave her, she is still a beautiful girl. And Cherry hugged her boyfriend in return, wanting not to be separated. And they became closer ever since, starting with the sharing a big bowl of high-quality ramen from Ichiraku's Ramen Bar.

**-RTN-**

Tsunade had a conversation with Naruto's parents and found that they weren't giving their second son any solid means for living and he also was being given Menma's hand-me-downs. He was also being forced to do all the chores (cooking, cleaning, doing laundry, and even the billing for utilities and accounting) while the parents are away in their ninja missions and Menma is slacking off.

Because of the evidence that came into light, Tsunade sentenced the Namikazés to forfeit their custody of Naruto and let him stay with Sakura at the Senju residence until they are of age to stay at Cherry's house, not far from there.

At first, Kushina objected to the Hokagé's decision, "You can't do this to me, 'ttebané! Naruto is also my pride and joy! Why didn't he try to tell me what's wrong with him‽"

"Maybe we were being too hard on Naruto, darling," Minato argued to his wife, "We kept believing that Menma was telling his part of the situation and we utterly ignored Naruto's explanations."

"Since you admitted the truth," Tsunade said to the parents, "You two bunglers will have to visit Naruto on weekends and on holidays. Sooner or later, your boys will have to grow up and make their own decisions on living and get themselves a girl, too. Do you understand?"

The Namikazés obliged.

"And there's something else that is not right in our ninja community," the Hokagé added, "A chunin named Ichinosé was caught by one of our ANBU teams. It seems that he encountered Naruto after he kidnapped Cherry and almost raped her! And she just turned 8, dammit! It just proved that our own fellow nin aren't taking their responsibilities properly or they must be spies or saboteurs from another nation! It's high time that this dream of peacetime to wake up and smell the coffee, dammit!"

And after giving a moment of silence, Tsunade decides to investigate the village to see anything that is out of place - from hidden unwanted spies, to accounting budgets, to hospital safety, to the academy for any sabotage to the up and coming students, and even X-ray'd every ninja for anything reasonably questionable. If that is what it takes to make the Will of Fire the way her late grandfather, great uncle, and grandmother taught to her.

This is one of the many gambles that she, as a Hokagé (and a Senju and Uzumaki), can't afford to lose.

**-RTN-**

Later, Ichinosé is interrogated by the Investigation Unit known as the Torture & Interrogation (or T&I) by a scarless Ibiki Morino and a shameless and sexy exhibitionist named Anko Mitarashi, and they learned that the suspect was involved in a sex trafficking ring hidden in the village. With a little "persuasion" from Inoue Yamanaka (Ino's mother, the mindwalker), he squealed out the names of the many people - both civilian and soldier castes - that were involved as well.

The other suspects were subsequently rounded up and arrested and the judge and the Councilmen have found the suspects guilty and were sentenced to death and their possessions will be charged as part of collateral for reparations for the victims, including Naruto and Cherry.

2 months later, they were executed in the Ninja Donor System where their organs and blood were tested before having them slowly and carefully removed from their bodies for transplants in hospitals. Almost nothing was wasted before the rest of their corpses were being burned in the incinerator to prevent other secrets from leaking out and to give them a "dog's burial", no gravestone or a proper burial. Just ruined lives and families that have suffered for the suspects' own shame, with the equivalence of saving other people's lives.

**-RTN-**

[6 years later]

Naruto woke up in bed, butt naked, and Cherry is lying next to him, also naked as a baby. He kisses her cheek, saying, "Morning, Cherry-chan."

_Why is that Naruto and Cherry are like that_?

The answer is that Sakura is starting to understand what it's like to be like family feels more at ease by training themselves with an exercise regimen before taking baths in the bathroom, with her the assistance of her boyfriend. Shizune and Tsunade warned Naruto and Cherry about the facts of life and not to go any further, otherwise, the kids will swim all over each other, having babies at a very young age and suffer the consequences of early parenthood. So the ninja students washed each other as they see their bodies developing some changes, besides the loss/relocation of baby fat.

Cherry started to become more of a woman, almost like a resemblance to her boyfriend's grandmother-figure Tsunade, round, B to C-cup breasts and a patch of reddish hair that began to cover her womanhood. She recently has her monthlies.

And Naruto, he's becoming more of a man, even more than his older brother Menma, who hasn't even had a growth spurt yet. He became rather muscular and even his [***elephant trumpeting*]** has become more like an adult. (Of course, even Naruto's parents didn't understand why their other son is much healthier looking than Menma, but Tsunade and Shizune warned them not to interfere or hinder with Naruto's progress.)

And after a few moments of ecstasy together in the showers, the young couple dried themselves off with towels and blow dryers and let themselves get dressed in a fashionable manner and cooked breakfast together. It was a well-balanced meal, with no form of ramen until such a later time or place. That's why Naruto hates having too much of the noodles for his diet, unlike his mother and older brother's bad habits.

And after they cleaned up, they prepared their books for the day in the Ninja Academy. Naruto and Sakura usually take the long way around to the destination in order to develop cardio, along with Ino, Ten-Ten, Ami (along with a few others) who joined in, with just enough time to spare for the sessions to begin.

Ten-Ten said her farewell to her friends as she returned to her already assigned team with the 2 perverts (Neji and Lee) and one Un-youthfully tired teacher Might Guy, hoping to pick up the slack.

**-RTN-**

The academy classes were relatively overhauled since the deadly incident with the Masked Beast. No more dull history lessons or passing the grade with just the 3 basic jutsu for the requirements, only to end up as ninja poodoo in the battlefield, the students will also have to take physical, mental, and spiritual challenges to see if they have what it takes to handle the responsibilities of the Ninja Soldier.

Iruka, Suzume, and their fellow team of Chunin faculty agreed to the new revolution of a better education for the next generation. However, there are some teachers didn't really grasp a complete understanding for the reformation, so they were forced to "find themselves a new job" by the Hokagé. Among those that refused was Mizuki, because he hates Naruto and Cherry with a passion that is hard to comprehend. So Tsunade sentenced him and the other naysayers to janitorial duties at the prison.

**-RTN-**

Among the 30 students attending the graduating class were Naruto, Cherry, Ino, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Choji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Sai, Yakumo, and Menma. They and the other classmates are preparing to do their many physical challenges, including the Art of Stealth, set up by Iruka and the reformed faculty.

Today's challenge is to go through a designated route through the streets, around the front gates, to the boot camp's obstacle course and back to the academy. Should they choose to skip areas of the latter section will have to pay the penalty, such as doing extra chores (D-Rank missions) that will count against their upcoming salary.

So, Iruka ordered the students to line up at the starting line for the exam and then… they're off! Menma and Hinata are off to a running start (with the latter still infatuated with the former, to which he still doesn't like her), followed by Sasuke, Kiba, Ino, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, and a few other students. But to Iruka and the other teachers, there seems to be no signs of Naruto and Cherry for some reason, until…

Cherry (in her light pink and red, skimpy, running leotard) and Naruto (in his orange-and-black tiger patterned one-piece athletic suit) are making a head start with their running - through the streets, around the gates, and through the boot camp's obstacles and Ninja tests with the greatest of ease, making the other classmates eat their dust.

By the time both students made it to the Home Stretch, it was neck-and-neck with the friendly rivals are making the final jump and made it through the Finish Line.

"Looks like you win this time, Naruto," Cherry complimented her lover as she took a bottle of alkaline water.

"Now we're tied 100-100 from all the official races we've had since our first day in the academy, Cherry-chan," he replied while drinking his own bottle of alkaline water.

Suzume couldn't believe it, but it happened. Naruto's time is 10 minutes, 52 seconds and Cherry's time was behind by a mere millisecond.

"How about we go another lap?" Naruto suggested.

"You're on, shannaro!" Cherry excitingly agreed as they took a brief pacing jog back to the starting line and loosen their sinews before starting their races again for the second time.

By the time they finished their third run, both students laughed and hugged each other in confidence (and from sweat from their bodies) that they've made a good run together; no losers, just two athletes that have made good progress.

When the other students finished their long run, Suzume and another Chunin reported to Iruka about the results. At first, the Umino didn't believe it. But after careful observation from the recording cameras, it proves that Naruto and Cherry completed the obstacle course with the greatest of ease, including the resetting of the challenges.

So Iruka read out the results, starting from last place were Menma and Hinata, and read more of the names except those very certain students that are saved for last, and they are… Cherry and Naruto!

Hinata couldn't believe it, she's the bustiest girl in her section and yet her № 1 rival (who isn't as curvaceous as her) managed to get in the top of the class. And Menma still hates his twin brother for him deserving the best while he is still running behind.

After the race was run, Iruka told the students to hit the showers before returning to the classroom.

**-RTN-**

It was the last time that the students will have to spend some quality as regular children before becoming proper ninjas.

[Girls' Side]

The girls are undressed from their sweaty and dirty gym clothes before running the showers. Some are starting to show their curvatures, wondering if they have gotten bigger than the last few weeks, some are just too curvaceous (not that Cherry and Ino would complain), some were surprised that they have hair in their _particular_ areas, and some haven't had their growth spurts or even having their periods yet (particularly Ami on the former and Yakumo on the latter).

Hinata is busy showing off her D-cup breasts and her curvy hips and assets, bragging that Menma is as good as hers. But when she sees Cherry stepping into the shower stall, the Hyuga was surprised that the former Hokagé's daughter (a celebrity that Hinata was still jealous about) is rather muscular and her C-cup bust isn't showing signs of drooping and sagging from gravity, and that her nipples (the size of half a pinky finger point) and areolas are very visible and reddish (about ¾ inch in diameter). Even Ino (in the neighboring stall) is determined to become as muscular and as shapely as her best friend, even though she has a slightly bigger bust (just not as big as Hinata's).

When Cherry exited the stall, Hinata came in front of her and confronted, "I demand to know, you bitch, how come you managed to outrun me and my Menma-kun 3 times?"

Cherry casually brushed Hinata aside and said, "Hinata-san, all you have to do is to exercise early in the morning." And she pointed out 4 fingers and 1 thumb of her hand and elucidated, "Do plenty of push-ups, build up with few sit-ups, run a good distance of a jog, eat a good, balanced breakfast, and get plenty of rest. Those are the 5 basic necessities for me and Naruto-kun's regiment every morning. We occasionally eat things like ramen now and then."

And she goes to her locker to put on her regular clothes, while Hinata felt a sense of utter defeat as she squeezes her own breasts and threw a physical fit in frustration, embarrassing herself in front of the other girls.

[Boys' Side]

The boys undressed themselves out of their gym clothes and took turns in the showers. Some try to grow up like their parents, some grew up taller, some that are manlier, and there are a few that hardly grow up at all.

By the time Naruto entered the hot showers and scrubbed himself with an 2-in-1 shampoo and body wash, Menma tries to butt in and venomously demanded, "What gives, _brother_, datteyoba! What is it that you got that I haven't got?"

Naruto pointed up four fingers from his hand elucidated, "Do plenty of push-ups, build up with few sit-ups, run a good distance of a jog, eat a good, balanced breakfast, and get plenty of sleep. Those are the 5 basic necessities for me and Cherry-chan's regiment every morning, dattébayo. Another thing, we don't go and eat ramen all the time... either." And as he finishes his washing, Menma lost his temper, "Why, you dirty so-and-so, datteyoba!," and he snatched his younger brother's towel around his waist and what the boys (and Sasuke) saw Naruto's big... "_secret_". It's much bigger than their privates. ***elephant trumpeting*** And poor Menma's boyhood isn't even showing much progress at all.

"Boys, we still have a long way to go before we think about sex and to which woman, dattébayo," Naruto shamelessly said as he finished getting dressed, while Menma and a few jealous boys feeling like their jaws dropped to the ground, knowing that Naruto looked more like an adult than they thought.

**-RTN-**

[The week after]

Then came the final exams for the pre-Genin trials. Unlike the previous tests that has an average 80% successful rate of passing the preliminaries and then another average 33% rate for passing with a Jonin and Genin Team (leaving the possibility of becoming a Genin slightly above 25%), the new reformation improved morale, physical training regimen, and knowledge of the Chakra elements and usage, making the chance for passing the grade go up exponentially.

Iruka and Tsubaki (Mizuki's ex-lover) tested the students to see if they have what it takes to be a Trainee Ninja, by means of a random drawing of the three basic techniques and a demonstration of a ninja art.

When it comes to Menma and Hinata, they have shown some progress, but the judges noticed that needed to better improve themselves in the spiritual department, because there is no real power without any knowledge behind it, to which the two students didn't quite understand.

The rest of the students either passed or failed, except for Naruto and Sakura as they were chosen last. They impressed judges with techniques and the art of surprise as they were given to the dummy that detects frontal attacks. They were officially given their Iron Headbands (Hitai-ate), proving that they have succeeded in the preliminary test.

The class will have at least a week before their assigned Jonin is ready to test the team for the real assignments. But for now, they are dismissed before the trainee spend some quality time with his/her families.

But with Naruto and Cherry, the only people they have are Tsunade and Shizune because lately, Menma's personality is getting worse and Naruto's parents were still spoiling Menma like nothing's happening to him and the latter are relatively still ignoring Naruto. But with Tsunade, she's proud of her grandchildren-figures for a job well done. Just for that, they were given free massages to rest their muscles from all of their running, even though they are very muscular like bodybuilders in action (minus the steroids; theirs are pure effort). Of course, the trainees were also very good masseuses for the Senju's clinic to gain notoriety in the Ninja System starting with D-Ranks. But occasionally, both Naruto and Cherry did get a few higher ranked urgent missions to their belt, such as finding Mizuki who broke out of jail and stole the Forbidden Scroll. They used their Transformation Art to look like their wimpy selves that the former teacher remembered.

**-RTN-**

Mizuki is in a pickle: the Forbidden Scroll is secured with a lock mechanism. He tried saying words, prying open with tools, temper the lock's sealing system, only to get jabbed with the seal's security needles and electronic pulse, forcing him to back away from the scroll until it turned back into its dormant state.

That's when the two trainees decided to take the opponent by surprise and return the scroll back to the security vault. But Mizuki is no cream puff into taking the Hissatsu technique, so they took the other approach: negotiation.

"Why, Mizuki-san," Naruto said to the escapee, "What are you doing out of jail? Served your sentence already?"

"Why, yes, Naruto-kun," Mizuki lied through his teeth, "I just happened to be on probation. Why are you and Sakura-kun doing out here in the middle of the night?" (Definitely lying.)

"Oh, it's just a coincidence, Mizuki-san," Cherry explained, ""Naruto-no-baka" and I decided to reconcile at the shack that we happened to build out here, which was where you are. Our own little getaway."

"Really?" the ex-teacher pretending to be impressed, "Unfortunately, an important client is waiting for me to deliver this scroll to him and I mustn't dilly-dally. Now die!" And Mizuki pulled out one of his Fūma Shuriken from his back holster and threw it at the witnesses, but then a small ball of compressed energy tossed by Naruto at the projectile, knocking it aside.

But the ex-teacher wasn't discouraged so easily as he tosses a volley of kunai to try to cripple at least one witness with stabs and cuts, but the action was blocked by an earthen wall formed by Cherry's Earth Element.

This made the former teacher lose some of his confidence. Every time that he tried to take down Naruto and Cherry, they seemed to be one step ahead of him. That, and they must be hiding their real strength. So he said, "I hate to do this, but Orochimaru's plan with the Forbidden Scroll is going to take longer than planned, no thanks to you meddlers. Now I'll have to use my secret weapon!" And pulled out a vial and drank its liquid and the energy from the steroid made Mizuki grew more muscles than he normally wouldn't handle and then he charged at his opponents with a boost of agility. Naruto barely avoided the blow and so did Cherry as they pretended to be injured from the impact.

"Ha ha ha! Can't keep up with me, crazy punks?" Mizuki arrogantly called out, "I can feel the power of Orochimaru flowing through me! And now, you little brats are going to pay!"

But the two young ninja just laugh it off and Naruto boldly said, "You call that power? Did you even practice your exercises with your blood, sweat, and tears? You just end up using steroids, which is a big no-no."

"We, on the other hand, have put a lot of effort into our training," Cherry added, "We tore and repaired our bodies time and time again and we proved ourselves in competitions, shannaro! Care to test us, Mizuki-_sensei_?" And they positioned themselves for an upcoming battle.

But Mizuki mocked as he slowly changed his body structure to mimic that of a Humanoid tiger, thanks to the curse mark on his arm and the power of the elixir, "I'm going to have a good time tearing you wimps limb from limb, yanking your teeth out, and turning your toes to meat!"

But as the former teacher began to charge at them, he can barely hear Naruto and Sakura making a mantra as they avoided his blows and it went like this, "I am stronger! My fighting skills are ultimately honed… The strength of my blow… KNOWS. NO. EQUAL!"

And the Genjutsu hiding their weak selves was dispelled, showing their true identities to the Tiger Man. Naruto and Cherry's muscles, showing through their battle suits are glimmering by the moonlight. (They are wearing what resembled to be their gym gear, only with dark colors.)

Mizuki tried to pummel them, but their strength is proven that, even though the Tiger Man's power despite his drop in agility, his blows were somehow blocked by their palms. What happened next utterly shocked the approaching Konoha ANBU that witnessed the duo pulling a simple arm thrust and they connect…

The atmosphere got so silent, all it takes is to hear the sound of a dewdrop fall, as Mizuki wondered why his pain receptors slowly started to kick in as he noticed that his arms were blown; not just out of socket, but his arms are literally gone, like they were ripped off clean from almost to the shoulders! Mizuki is screaming in agony from losing his arms as he is bleeding like a fountain as he doubled over.

"Mercy!" the pitiful man begged, "Have mercy!"

"A miserable man begging for mercy?" Naruto questioned the mangled Mizuki, "You are but a dirty dog that loves nothing more than to ruin our entire future on our academy, you let the pitiful pass while the ones that supposed to pass failed."

"Tell us, Mizuki-_sensei_," Cherry interrogated as she started torturing him with her healing arts, "What have you got against us and the entire academy for you to become a traitor?"

Mizuki confessed that he was doing that because Orochimaru gave him an offer he couldn't refuse: a better pay raise and to live in the Land of Sound after he deliberately sabotaged the Ninja Academy. He also confessed to murdering his colleagues during the first encounter with Orochimaru, and then was branded with a curse mark on his arm. However, when the ANBU arrived, Mizuki is starting to age rapidly and looked like a shriveled husk, but is still barely alive. They put the armless Mizuki and the torn limbs on a stretcher to be hauled to the clinic for examination. The traitor won't be becoming a Ninja again, ever.

The leading ANBU thanked Naruto and Cherry for catching the traitor and the retrieval of the Forbidden Scroll. Then the young duo were escorted back into the village and to the Hokagé's office.

**-RTN-**

Tsunade is sitting at her desk, giving her assessment to the trainees, "Naruto-kun, Cherry-chan, while it was indeed coincidence that you ran into Mizuki, it was, however, very reckless of you to take on a former Chunin and you could have been killed before you were assigned with partners and Jonin sensei! But you did us a great deed into capturing the escapee from prison. Before I give both of you the B-rank payment to be cashed, tell me how did you manage to take Mizuki down so easily?"

They looked at each other and Naruto said, "We must have gotten too powerful, Obaa-chan."

"We just don't know our own strength somehow, Tsunade-sama," Cherry added.

They admitted that have been seriously working out since the dawn of every morning and they ran laps around Konoha barefoot, because they had worn out more of their good shoes that way.

And Tsunade can see why; from her perspective, those two brats outdid herself when she was their age. She prays that their luck isn't pressed too much as they were planned to be assigned.

And as the trainees left for the night, a young woman, named Rin Nohara, who looks younger than 27, is asking the Madam Hokagé to see if Naruto and/or Cherry can work with their said trainee partners.

"It depends on who is assigned to which partner and which Jonin sensei," Tsunade said as she holds the papers, which included Naruto and Cherry into a team with one more member.

**-RTN-**

Back at home, Naruto and Cherry took their moments at home together. They still have a promise not to have sex together until they are ready to accept the responsibilities of being parents in the trying times of the known world. Cherry then asked, "But what if there are other girls that want to accept you, like Ten-Ten, Ino-buta, Ami? What will you do, Naruto-kun?"

Her boyfriend gave it some thought and and suggested, "You are still my best friend, Cherry-chan. If they want to join in on our love nest, we'll have to find some way to consult Obaa-chan about this situation, otherwise, we'll have to treat them as "friends with benefits" that just wanted my body and I'll have to take responsibility for their children. But for now, let's go take a bath tonight."

And the young roommates stripped off their clothing to take a bath and to give Sakura some "evening desires" on her still growing body.

All in all, it's just an average day for the life a new Genin.

§

**To be continued…**==»

* * *

A/N: TBA

And the heat will be on!

-blukmage19


End file.
